Avengers Brotherhood: Issue 1-Going Green
by jeremiahbarham
Summary: The Avengers are an actual family as fate brings a retired Captain America back into the fight when his kids turn out to be superheroes themselves.


**Avengers: Brotherhood**-**Going Green**

**February 9, 1983**

Deep in outer space an object moves through open space at an alarming rate. As the object nears earth it becomes obvious that this is not space debris, but a capsule headed for Avenger's base.

-(In a laboratory at Avenger's base, California.)-

**Betty**: Bruce can you look at these results for me?

She hands Bruce a manila folder. Bruce opens the folder to find a pregnancy test on top of a blank stack of papers. He looks up at Betty smiling from ear to ear.

**Bruce**: Does this mean what I think it means?

She nods her head excitedly.

**Betty**: Yes

**Bruce**: Oh my god! This is so great. We're going to have a baby!

A giant boom is heard from outside the laboratory as the space capsule crash lands at Avenger's base. Out from the smoke and debris emerges Ultron. Immediately he begins to fire lasers in every direction as alarms ring out all over the base.

**Base Alarm:** _**"ALERT, ALERT THIS IS NOT A DRILL. ALL PERSONNEL PREPARE FOR DEF CON 4."**_

Ultron continues his attack as storm clouds circle overhead. Lightening crashes down all around him and suddenly _**WHAM**_ Thor knocks the robot to the ground. Just then the other Avengers arrive ready for whatever Ultron brings.

**Iron Man**: Sorry we're late.

**Thor**: No worries old friend.

Ultron rises from the ground and begins absorbing pieces of steel debris, increasing his size.

**Captain America**: Alright, _**Avengers Assemble!**_

All the Avengers rush in at once to try and stop him from absorbing anything else but Ultron is already too big and he swats them away. Iron Man and Black Panther try to lure him away from the buildings but Ultron shoots Iron Man out of the sky. The Black Panther heads toward Ultron to distract him, but Ultron knocks The Black Panther across the base and into a pipeline, breaking his back. Ant man, Hawkeye and Wasp are next to try and stop Ultron but his power is too great. Ant man grows to his maximum size but Ultron releases a beam from his chest so powerful that it disintegrates Hank where he stands.

**Wasp** cries out _**"HANK!"**_

Wasp stands there stunned by what she has just witnessed as Ultron's eyes light up to take aim at her. Hawkeye makes it to her just in time to get Wasp out of the way of the lasers path but his body is severely burned.

Just then Captain America comes from behind and hits Ultron with such force that he cuts Ultron's arm off with his shield. Immediately Thor follows up with his hammer and knocks Ultron clear across the base. As Ultron comes to his feet he decreases his size in order to repair his arm. Then he realizes that he is standing in the shadow of a massive monster.

Ultron's eyes light up as the Hulk slams him into the ground. Hulk picks up Ultron by his head and throws him towards Thor. Thor then swings his hammer into Ultron's face and knocks him into the building where Betty and Bruce were.

**Hulk** cries out _**"BETTY!"**_

The building begins to crumble as Hulk smashes through it, exiting the other side with Betty in his arms.

He lays Betty's unconscious body on the ground, and then leaps towards Thor. He begins beating Thor into the ground until you see him take his hand off his hammer and you realize he's dead. The Hulk lets out a huge roar. Then he looks down at the body of Thor and realizes what he has done. He looks around at the other Avengers scattered around the base before leaping away from the site never to be seen again.

Steve and Tony sit around the table with Colonel Fury discussing what will be the future of the Avengers.

**Nick Fury**: Hank is gone. Janet has been comatose since witnessing his death. They say it's going to take years of therapy to recuperate Clint. T'challa will never walk again. Thor is dead and to top it all off Bruce has gone completely off the radar. Gentlemen we have to face the facts the Avengers are no more.

**Tony**: I agree.

**Steve**: I do too, but what do we do next?

**Tony**: Take a vacation. Drink some mojitos on the beach, then go back to saving the world solo.

**Steve**: What about Betty? The doctors say she is fine, but they also found that she is pregnant with Bruce's child.

**Nick Fury**: I was hoping you'd bring that up. We would like you to go off the grid with Betty. Start a new life and make sure that we don't have a second Hulk on our hands. We'll change your identities and move you to somewhere without supers like Florida. I will call you for updates and we will continue to monitor Bruce Jr. I know it's not the most glamorous job for a superhero, but I think we might all need a break from the business for a while.

**May 10, 1983**

-(Inside a little suburban home outside of Avengers base, California)-

Movers are inside the house as Nick, Steve and Betty all sit around the kitchen table together.

**Nick**: Alright kids. Is everyone ready for the big move?

**Steve**: As ready as we're going to be.

**Nick**: All your paperwork is complete and all your wedding pictures are done. It's up to you two to just live a normal life from here.

**Steve**: Thank you...for everything.

**Nick**: No problem Cap just take care of yourself. I'll see you next summer.

Steve looks at Betty who is obviously pregnant now and asks if she's ready to go.

**Betty**: As ready as I can be.

**Steve**: Sunny Florida here we come.

Now we're in a delivery room. The doctor is saying push, push, while Steve holds her hand. You hear a baby cry then it turns into a roar as a little green hand grabs the nurse. Betty wakes up from her dream sweating. Steve wakes up next to her.

**Steve**: Did you have the dream again?

**Betty**: Yes.

**Steve**: That's the third night this week.

**Betty**: I know and every time I feel like it's getting worse. Steve, I'm so scared for my baby.

**Steve**: It'll be ok.

**October 20th, 1983**

**Betty**: Steve. Steve wake up. It's time.

**Steve**: It's time?

**Betty**: It's time.

Steve leaps out of bed and grabs a suitcase by the door. He begins loading the car as Betty makes her way outside. He helps her into the car and it's off to the hospital.

-(in the delivery room)-

**Doctor**: alright Mrs. Rogers just give me one more big push. Congratulations you have given birth to a perfectly healthy baby boy.

**July 7, 1990**

Nick and Steve are standing around the BBQ as kids run around the back yard.

**Nick**: So how is Bruce Jr. doing?

**Steve**: _Jason_ is doing just fine. He's starting little league this year and is getting great grades in school for a 7 year old. You know Betty is pregnant again?

**Nick**: Really? So now I have to worry about a Captain America Jr?

**Steve**: Ha I guess so.

**May 12, 2002**

**Jason**: What do you mean I can't join the Army?!

**Betty**: Your father and I both talked about it and we think it's in your best interest to not join the Army.

**Jason**: Are you serious? Dad and Grandpa were both in the military! Grandpa made an entire career out of it! I don't care what you say, I'm 18 and I'm joining. (He storms out.)

**Steve**: Don't worry he's a good kid he'll be alright

**Betty**: Now I have to hope my son actually is the Hulk. (Picture of all four kids in her hands)

**July 26, 2007**

-(Somewhere in Afghanistan)-

**Sgt**: Alright men tomorrow should be an easy one. We are going to escort the commander into this village here, 3 clicks out from camp. From there we will move one click east where we will spend the night in a recon OP then move back the next morning. Rogers, is all the commo up.

**Jason**: Roger that sergeant.

**Sgt**: Alright boys get some sleep, we got an early day tomorrow.

**Later the next day**

**Sgt**: GET DOWN! EVERYONE TAKE COVER!

**Pvt**: SARGE I'M HIT!

**Jason**: SIR WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!

(Explosions and gunfire all around)

**Jason**: Bulldog x-ray this is bulldog 2-6 Romeo request immediate QRF. It's getting pretty ugly out here and we need to go.

**Present Day**

**Jason**: Finally after 8 hours of fighting we finally made it back to base. 17 wounded, 3 dead.

**Psych**: Now Sergeant Rogers the others are saying that you showed up later.

A huge figure moves through the darkness. Then Jason shows up at the camp with his clothes tattered but not a scratch on him.

**Psych**: They say there wasn't a scratch on your body but your uniform was destroyed.

**Jason**: Like I've said before I have no memory of what happened once I got separated from my platoon.

**Psych**: Well we're going to try some different methods next session and maybe we'll be able to find those missing memories. Until next time Sergeant.

**Jason**: Please Doc I'm just a civilian now. Call me Jason.

-(in his car, thought bubbles)-

**Jason**: I do remember what happened that night. I felt like all of a sudden I was 10 feet tall and in the passenger's seat of my own body. I felt faster and stronger than ever but I couldn't really control it. I was in survival mode with only one goal get back to safety. Great now I'm stuck in traffic.

While in traffic a semi from the opposite side of the highway comes crashing through the median, smashing through all the lanes of traffic and landing on the right side of the road, in the grass, with a caravan trapped under it. Jason jumps out of his car and rushes over to find a mom and her two kids unconscious in the van. The semi is on fire and fuel is running out everywhere. He grabs a hold of the part of the trailer that's pinning down the van.

(Thoughts)

**Jason**: Okay I don't know what you are, but if there really is some kind of super power inside me then I could really use you right now. Especially seeing as how if something doesn't happen right now we're all done for.

Instantly his eyes go green and he transforms into the Hulk

Reporter: This is channel 4 eye in the sky we are watching as bystanders try to help with an accident off of the I-75 southbound. My God. Did you just see that? That guy that was grabbing the trailer?! He just turned into the Incredible Hulk. He's throwing the semi-trailer off of the van and seems to be trying to get everyone to safety.

The semi explodes, engulfing the scene in smoke. Out of the smoke you see that the Hulk has everyone huddled up in his arms and he is protecting them from the blast.

**Reporter**: Did you see that? The Hulk just saved everyone from that explosion. Ladies and gentlemen you are seeing it here first the Incredible Hulk has just saved countless lives. Wait it looks like he's leaving. Where's he going? Try to keep the camera on him!

**Pilot**: Jim he's gone.

**Reporter**: Wow he is fast. Well there you have it folks incredible stuff happening at that accident and here first on channel four. Stay tuned for the weather.

-(at his parents' house, with his brother James)-

**Jason**: We have to go, we have to go right now.

**James**: Go where? What are you talking about?! What happened to your clothes?

He turns on the TV

**Reporter**: Again here is the footage from earlier of what looks like the return of the Incredible Hulk.

**James**: Holy crap did you see this?! The Hulk is out of hiding!

**Jason**: No, it's a completely different Hulk

**James**: What?

**Jason**: Please James, we have to go right now.

**James**: I know exactly where to go. California.

-(Later on the Phone)-

**Nick**: So where is he now Steve?

**Steve**: You know Nick it's the one thing that must be genetic. He's on the run.

**Next issue: California or bust. But what is so important there?**


End file.
